


[PODFIC] Until Someone Opens Their Eyes

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Card Games, F/M, Fallen Angels, Games, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "Cards Against Humanity redux, as promised, with Raphael and Newt in the player line-up. Inasmuch as this is intended as comedy, there's some actual plot-furthering stuff in here, and it ends on a rather unusual note."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Until Someone Opens Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



> "M" rating is for themes and language consistent with the game "Cards Against Humanity", as actual cards are used in the story. I was a little severe on the rating, but better safe than sorry. The game is brilliant, and loads of fun, but not... politically correct.

This is a podfic of "Until Someone Opens Their Eyes", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 1 Hour 9 Minutes 08 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Until Someone Opens Their Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/chapters/8413051)

As many people feel that manipulating sound (ie: making footnotes or thoughts a different tone) during a reading detracts rather than adds to a story, I'm going to upload both the "raw" recording and the one I manipulated, both as MP3 and m4b, so you can choose which you prefer. However, both versions still have my "voices" for the characters. Apologies in advance.

WITHOUT EFFECTS:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (63.4 MB): [Until Someone Opens Their Eyes - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/x0le64)

M4b Audiobook Direct Download(8.2 MB):[Until Someone Opens Their Eyes - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/473nhg)

Streaming:  


WITH EFFECTS:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (63.4 MB): [Until Someone Opens Their Eyes - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/cw00hs)

M4b Audiobook Direct Download(8.2 MB):[Until Someone Opens Their Eyes - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/4ivfao)

Streaming:  


The music is THE OFFICIAL "Cards Against Humanity" theme song (who knew?), that can be downloaded for free from the link at the game site here: [A Good Game of Cards by The Doubleclicks](http://cardsagainsthumanity.com/)

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
